A day at the races
by silvermantella
Summary: It’s 1975 and the wizarding world is at war. However the upper classes (and who is more upper class than the Blacks?) have been largely able to ignore this disturbing fact - until today.


A day at the races 

After Wallpurgis Eve and the New Year ball, 'The races' were one of _the_ most important social events in the wizarding calendar, mainly because; as Bella commented astutely 'It's the one place where it's actually acceptable to get excited about the one thing that matters most - money.'  During the hot summer of '75 Ascot was _the _place to see and be seen, and it was to this end that the three young miss Blacks were collected under a large elm tree by the corner of the stands on the most important date of all - Ladies day.

            Their father was down by the stables, talking to his contacts and eying the 'fine fillies' – not all of the four legged variety, while their mother and _dear_ Aunt Arachne were cosseted in the shade of the lounge sipping pimns and iced tea with the other ladies of society. Bellatrix – or more precisely, Bellatrix's hat had been banished from their mother's sight and the other two had followed her departure, only too glad to escape the stifling atmosphere and pointed comments of the tea lounge.

            'I still don't see what's wrong with it,' Bella complained, adjusting said item of offending headwear as they regarded the bustle before them.

            'Bella, it's black,' Narcissa pointed out. 'And has a veil. You look like you're going to a funeral, not a day at the races.'

            Bella sniffed. 'At least no one else is wearing the same thing.'

'Honestly, Bella,' Andomeda interjected, ' just think of what Madam Gladys would say if she saw you.' Her voice changed to imitate the high pitched nasal tones of their mother, as the three girls chorused. 'There's _no way_ you're going to become deb queen if you carry on like that!'

'I don't want to be, anyway,' Bella said sulkily. 'I'm in half a mind to do something outrageous to ruin my chances. D'you think getting pregnant would be enough?'

            'Enough to get you killed by father, yes.' Andromeda pointed out. 'And besides, you can't, otherwise all the responsibility will drop to my shoulders for next year, and I'm not that keen either.'

            'Why on earth not?' Narcissa said in astonishment, dropping the silken strand of hair she was twirling round her finger.

            Andromeda shrugged.'I don't know,' she said. 'Perhaps it's because it's an old-fashioned, outdated ritual? Perhaps because it's horridly over competitive? Perhaps because it _exploits_ women, and makes them out to be nothing more than pretty, decorative ornaments!' She was getting rather heated.

            'You do get worked up about things,' Narcissa said, idly resuming her hair-twirling once more. 'Personally, I have no objection to being given nice things, and have everyone admiring you, and I don't see why I ought to.'

'Well, at least mother'll have one daughter she can be proud of.' Bella said sardonically.

All three girls laughed. Living up to their mother's ridiculously high expectations was no mean feat. One had to make sacrifices, as Cassandra Black reminded them constantly, if one wanted to be a proper lady, and it was in the endeavour of such an aim that, in the sweltering July weather, all three girls were outfitted in the most expensive and fashionable robes available, with coordinating gloves, handbags, and, of course the piece de resistance…

'I hate this awful hat!' Andromeda complained.

The hats, it had to be admitted, were a problem. Big hats were in this year, the larger the better, and while the three girls usually needed no excuse to embrace haute couture, having a metre wide decoration propped on one's head did lead to several obstacles. Having their photos taken for Which Witch at the entrance for example; all three had had to tilt their heads a certain way to enable each face to be glimpsed, and also to prevent any unfortunate banging or collision, causing them to look  – had they deigned to watch any ridiculous muggle programmes to realise the comparison – rather like an aristocratic version of Charlie's Angels.

They also did not do much for visibility.

            'Is that Evan over there?' Andromeda wondered aloud, squinting into the sunlight.

            'I don't know,' Narcissa replied sullenly. 'I can only see legs.'

            'Surely you can see a _little _higher up?' Bella enquired devilishly. 'To ascertain the owner of said legs by matching it with one's… experience?'

'Be quiet, you,' Narcissa snapped in reply as Andromeda giggled, 'or I shall be forced to attack you with my hat.'

'It probably could cause significant damage,' Bella agreed at the same time Andromeda interjected,

'And talk about your own experience, Bella - Rudie's coming.'

Bellatrix turned her head quickly to the side to check this statement; the movement forced the edge of her hat to collide sharply with Andromeda's, resulting in aforementioned hat related injury.

            'Ouch!' both girls complained, readjusting both carefully coiffed hair and hats (now propped at rather rakish 90° angles) as the boy approached.

            'I hate hats,' Bella complained, as Rudolphus greeted them. Her sisters giggled as Rudolphus stepped back rather quickly in alarm to avoid beheading after she tilted her head up for a kiss hello.

            'Coming to see the first race?' He offered, kissing her hand instead. 'Rosier's looking for you,' he added to Andromeda.

            'I suppose,' Bella agreed indifferently, taking his arm. 'Coming?' she asked her sisters.

            Narcissa shook her head, 'I want to see Princess before the judging,' she explained. 'To make sure those grooms haven't done anything silly to her mane. Last year they took the ribbons out, do you remember? I spent _ages_ putting those in.'

            Bellatrix rolled her eyes. Rudolphus looked faintly amused. 'You named your pony Princess?' he asked derisively. 

            Narcissa flushed. 'I was twelve!' she protested, 'I thought it was a good name.'

            'She was thoroughly spoilt as a child.' Bella informed her boyfriend.

'I still am.' Narcissa said proudly. 'And Andromeda has a cat called Medusa,' she added defensively. 'That's not a normal name.'

            'Who wants a normal name?' Andromeda said. 'How boring. I'm going to name my children something unique.'

            'Yes, what goes with Rosier?' Her younger sister teased, 'Hmmm, Rosie? Ronalda?'

Andromeda hit her with her handbag as Bella sighed. 'Look, are you coming, or not?' she asked. 'We're going to miss the start of the race.'

            'Yes, and I've got a bet on one of those Pegasi,' Rudolphus informed them. ' 3 –1 chance on it placing.'

            Narcissa looked faintly confused at the technical jagon as Andromeda teased,

'Isn't betting terribly vulgar?'

Rudolphus shrugged. 'Not if you're placing forty galleons a race, and besides, you can hardly talk. Your uncle's on eighty either way already.'

            Bella sighed. 'And that's why they live in Grimmauld Place while we get Black Manor,' she said. 'No wonder Grandfather didn't trust him with the family fortune. I'd be worried, but whatever's left goes to Sirius anyway, and the less he inherits the better as far as I'm concerned.'

            'Actually, I'm going to go with our ickle Cisette for a minute.' Andromeda said quickly before Bella could embark on one of her famous anti-Sirius rants. 'Tell Evan I'll meet up with you in a bit.'

            Bella nodded and propelled Rudolphus towards the racecourse as her sisters sauntered off in the opposite direction, still bickering amicably ('Call me Cissette again and I'll get Princess to trample you.' 'Oh, your midget pony couldn't hurt a flobberworm!')

'Children,' she said dismissively. 'I'm glad we've left Hogwarts.'

Rudolphus laughed.

'Of course,' he said. 'Now we're eighteen and ever so mature.'

'Quite right,' Bella agreed. 'I think I've finally got the hang of this thing,' she added, tilting her hat suggestively. Rudolphus raised an eyebrow and bent to test the claim. They ended up missing the start of the race.

Narcissa wrinkled her nose at the smell as they approached the stables.

'Where now?' Andromeda asked as they pushed open a peeling gate.

'I'm not sure. Wherever they keep the show ponies, I suppose. Ask someone.'

'There's no one here,' Andromeda pointed out, 'I suppose they're all over at the racecourse.'

They wandered past a few stables aimlessly, including a large barn with the inscription "Thestrals, keep out," from which whinnying noises emerged from the apparently empty interior. Andromeda thought she spied a porlock out of the corner of her eye.

 'There's someone over there,' Narcissa said suddenly, indicating. 'Ooh, he's sort of cute.'

'Will you desist with those dreadful Americanisms?' Andromeda mimicked their mother again. 'A young man can be good-looking, or handsome, or … Ooh!' She had caught sight of the male in question, who was shirtless, and glistening in the sun as he did something rather strenuous with a pitchfork.

Narcissa laughed. 'Don't bother, he's probably only a mudblood,' she said, 'and you know the golden rule.'

'Mmm, look don't touch,' her sister answered, 'same as chocolate cake. But you never know, he might not be….'

'Like any pureblood would stoop to manual work!' Narcissa scoffed. 'You know how it is. All the help in the house are muggleborn, that's what they _do_.' Besides, I think I recognize him. Isn't he in your year, Tonks somebody?'

Andromeda felt herself flush quite alarmingly. Thankfully Narcissa didn't seem to notice. She squinted closer at the boy; her sister was right, it _was_ Ted… and he was coming towards them. She felt a heat rise inside her that was nothing to do with the weather.

 'Look, why don't you go and look over there?' she suggested, propelling Narcissa in the opposite direction. 'I'll check with Te – with Tonks, see if he knows where the show ponies could be.'

Narcissa shrugged and wandered off to look at some of the other equine specimens. Pausing in front of a rather handsome Abraxan she saw a sight that rather disturbed her.

            'Sirius!' She called. 'What on earth are you doing to that poor horse?'

Her younger cousin turned around guiltily to face her.

            'Oh, hullo, Cissa,' he said. 'Fancy seeing you here. You're looking lovely…'

Narcissa gritted her teeth at the use of the nickname and scowled at him.

            'Whatever,' she sniffed. 'What were you doing anyway?'

They were disrupted by the emergence of Sirius' partner in crime, James Potter, from around the other side of the horse they had been… abusing.           

            'Oh, hello!' he said brightly, mischievous grin – as always – firmly in place.

'You really are looking stunning…' Then he winked at her.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. It was pointless, she decided, to adopt the usual superior expression she reserved for being around her cousin and other animals, as she doubted much could be seen of her above the neck, so she settled on tossing her head haughtily instead. Unfortunately the movement caused her hat to fly off her head and land upon a bunch of hay inside the stable.

            Slightly embarrassed, Narcissa stalked off to retrieve it as the two boys sniggered instead of helping her. She couldn't help noticing a rather burnt patch of hay beneath the horse she was currently sharing the refreshingly dark, if rather smelly stable with, which prompted her to a conclusion.            

            'You haven't been trying to do put any spells on this poor horse, have you?' she asked shrewdly as she emerged back outside.

            James coughed guiltily – not being born a Black he hadn't the skill of lying seamlessly his friend had perfected. 'No…' he said uncomfortably.

            'Well, no wonder it went wrong,' Narcissa said, brushing straw off her hat. 'All the horses are very highly protected against things like that, you must have guessed.'

'Oh, shut up,' Sirius said irritably, his usual faux charm forgotten. 'For your information we were doing perfectly well until you showed up.'

            'Oh, so you meant to set the horse on fire, did you?' Narcissa enquired. 'That's hardly nice!'

            'For your information, we were trying a speed charm,' James said. 'Like the one they put on racing brooms, you know.'

            Sirius elbowed him in the ribs, too late. 'Idiot!' he hissed.

'You're both idiots,' Narcissa deemed. 'I can't believe you thought that would work. All the horses are checked again before the match, and if they find something wrong they're immediately disqualified.'

            'We _know_,' Sirius said. 'Honestly, it's obvious who's the blonde here. We wanted the horse to be disqualified; it's the favourite to win in its race and if it's out then the odds on the next will be higher. See?'

            Narcissa blinked. That actually did make sense. 'But why bother?' she asked. 'I mean, it's not as though either of you actually need the money.' As loath as she was to admit it, the Potter's were rather well off, and pureblood with it, which was the only reason for James's presence today while Sirius's other two friends were (thankfully) missing. This didn't mean she had to be polite, however. They weren't _that_ rich.

            'Not for us,' Sirius explained impatiently. 'For Remus. He doesn't like us lending him money, says he feels like a charity case….'

            'So we put a bet on for him, for his birthday…'

            'And now we're just going to increase the odds a little…'

Narcissa wondered whether their uncanny ability to seamlessly join each other's sentences together was the result of their having a shared (and rather small) brain. The evidence certainly seemed to point that way. Deciding not to point out any of the obvious flaws in their plan (or the groom walking towards them at that moment) she settled for shaking her head and turning away.

            'Wait!' Sirius said urgently.

Narcissa turned back expectantly. Sirius shuffled from one foot to another.

'Look, you won't… tell anybody, will you?' He asked anxiously. Narcissa didn't say anything. 'Because… if you do…. Well, I know some pretty good hexes!' he threatened. Narcissa found this rather laughable. Not only did she consider herself to have at least as extensive a repertoire of charms and curses as her annoying cousin, (not to mention a few more _exclusive_ ones that as a saintly Gryffindor he wouldn't be acquainted with) but having a sister who had won Hogwarts inter-duelling competition three years in a row was also helpful in dealing with his silly threats. She turned back round to the two boys.

            'No, I won't tell anyone,' she said slowly. 'I suppose we are family, after all.' The boys breathed a sigh of relief. 'Thanks, Cissa,' Sirius said. 'You're cool.' Narcissa nodded as she turned to leave. _I certainly am._

            'Oh, bye the way, Sirius,' she called over her shoulder as she sauntered towards the gate, grateful for once that the hat hid the devilish smile contorting her pretty face. 'You owe me one now… see you later!' she added, laughing as the boy's face fell behind her. _Now what do I need doing_? 

Meanwhile, Andromeda was having a rather more enjoyable encounter.

            'Hello,' she said as Ted approached. He had pulled his shirt back on, she was disappointed to notice – although she _did_ like the way the damp material clung to his defined muscles and … _stop it _she mentally chided herself. _Look don't touch…_

'Alright?' he said, pausing in front of her. 'Didn't expect to see you here.'

'Why not?' she asked snappishly. Did that mean he didn't want to see her here? Why on earth not?

'Keep your hair on!' he said, smirking at her. 'I mean, I expected you to be here, as in, your high society soiree here, sure. Just not as in the dusty stables sense.'

            'Oh.' Andromeda said, feeling rather embarrassed, a feeling she hated. Blacks did not lose their composure. Ever. 'Oh, well, we were just looking for my sister's pony. She's competing in one of those silly grooming contests.'

He laughed at this. 'What's so funny?' Andromeda demanded.

'Oh, nothing. Just I never thought of you with your own pony and everything, but I suppose it fits. Do you have a yacht too?' he enquired. Andromeda had the distinct impression he was making fun of her.

            '_I_ don't have a pony,' she told him. 'I don't particularly like horses. It's Narcissa, that's all. She's my father's pet. And what's a yacht?'

Ted's expression changed from one of amusement to perplexity. 'Well, it's sort of a boat,' he tried to explain, 'only it's run on petrol or something, you know, in the engine…' Andromeda looked completely nonplussed.

            'Right…' she said. She tried to think of something else to say. 'So, how have your holidays been?' she enquired. Ted tried to stop himself from laughing again at the rather formal enquiry.

            'Ah, good,' he managed. 'Yours?'

'Yes, they've been lovely. It's been wonderful to have a break from school.'

            Ted couldn't imagine this. Like most of the other muggleborns of his acquaintance, he had fast become to think of Hogwarts as his true home, and any absence from it, and the magical world in large – although it was good to see his parents and family, of course – was the cause of a feeling of bereavement rather than pleasure. This was why he couldn't understand the ridiculous blood dogma that was rampaging through the wizarding world at the moment; it was only at Hogwarts, or at least in the company of other magical folk, that he felt he truly belonged, and it was the same for his friends. Therefore he couldn't see why anybody could possibly imagine they'd do anything to endanger this amazing world they'd been allowed to access. Though, of course, explaining that to someone like Andromeda Black was nigh on impossible.

            'Yes, you look… well-rested,' he said politely. His parents would find his attempts at this sort of polite conversation hilarious in the extreme, if they could see him now, he thought. He didn't really know what came over him; while usually he would have laughed in the face of someone who described their holidays as 'lovely' and sounded as though their lack of a pony was the one shortcoming in their lives, when Andromeda Black said it, with her haughty mouth and shining hair, he wanted to shag her senseless. It was a very odd feeling, of complete lack of control, and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

            Andromeda raised an eyebrow at his somewhat unusual compliment. 'Thanks,' she said diffidently as he gazed at her with an unreadable expression in his dark eyes.

She had the rather disturbing feeling that he was imagining throwing her down on the nearest pile of hay and…well… making good use of it. The disturbing part of this image was that she wasn't actually … well …_disturbed_ by it.  Unless disturbed meant rather turned on.

            She tried to turn her feelings away form that rather inappropriate path. 'So, what do you actually do here, anyway?'

            He shrugged. 'Ah, you know. Shovel hay, brush down the horses. A bit of manly posturing, as illustrated for your viewing pleasure. The usual.' She laughed. Ted grinned back at her and leaned on his pitchfork. 'Actually, my main job is to try and look respectful when being talked down to by you and yours,' he added, suddenly serious.

            Andromeda bit her lip. Why did he have to spoil it? They weren't at school, they were away from house stereotypes and different social classes. Why couldn't he just pretend? 'Why do you do it, then?' she said suddenly. It came out a bit harsher than she had intended to.

            'Well, unlike you, I don't have an unlimited trust fund,' Ted snapped. 'And I don't like taking money off my parents to buy stuff they're not allowed to know about. There aren't very many jobs for underage wizards, you know. So I take what I can.'

            'Right,' Andromeda said awkwardly. There was silence for a few seconds before Ted grinned again, and the oppressive mood lightened somewhat.

            'Besides,' he said, flicking hair out of his eyes, 'There are some compensations.'

            'Oh, yes?' Andromeda purred.

            'Yeah. Every so often a pretty girl walks in.'

She raised an eyebrow.

'I mean, I haven't seen any today, but…'

Andromeda sniffed mock indignantly at his jest. Ted continued,

'Besides, I haven't got it as bad as poor Rob. Robert McKayley, you know, in fifth year? Poor bugger's got landed with the thestrals.' He waved across to the large barn opposite, where a thin boy had appeared and was nervously patting what looked like thin air. Andromeda sniggered. There was another pause, although this was somewhat more comfortable.

'I should go,' Andromeda said. 'I've been gone awhile.'

Ted nodded. 'I think it's gone time for the judging ceremony anyway,' he said. 'Your sister's pony's probably been taken over to the marquee.'

            'Right,' she said again. 'Well … goodbye. Enjoy the rest of your holiday.' 

'Yeah…' Ted said. 'See you at school.'

            'Yes, I'll see you.' Andromeda agreed. She flashed him a perfect smile as she wandered back to the racecourse. Ted lifted his hand in acknowledgement, and didn't look away until she was out of sight.

Andromeda finally caught up with her sisters and their cronies at the pumpkin juice stand just past the racecourse. She glimpsed her mother and aunt standing a few rows back in the stands and resolutely ignored them in favour of joining her friends.

            'Where've you been? Bella demanded, 'we've been waited for you for ages, everything's almost over. Evan's gone,' she added, pointedly. Andromeda shrugged. For some reason, she couldn't really begin to care about Evan right now, even though he would undoubtedly be in a foul mood the next time she saw him.

            'There's still the thestral racing,' Avery placated. 'That's next.'

'Oh, lets not bother with that,' Narcissa, who was proudly wearing a blue rosette pinned to her dress, complained. 'I don't see why they even have it; there's no point. Hardly anybody can even see the silly things.'

            'Still, it's tradition.' Severus said. 'We may as well.' Andromeda pressed her lips together and shot a pointed glance at Bella. It was highly unsurprising for a Snape to argue in favour of tradition, of course, the family was as outspoken on certain issues as their own. However, she'd had several sharp discussions with her sister about her monopolization of the younger boy. Blacks did not waste time on useless emotions such as pity, but Andromeda couldn't help wondering what would happen to Severus now the majority of his friends had finished school. She sneaked a look at him from beneath her hat; the scrawny fourteen year old looked out of place already in his somewhat dingy robes as he stood blinking irritably in the sun with his hands thrust in his pockets as the group wandered back towards the stands.

            'You haven't said congratulations,' Narcissa interrupted her musings by waving the rosette in her face. 'I won.'

            'Well done, darling; I always knew you were the prettiest pony,' Andromeda teased.

            'Not me, you idiot, Princess. She walked it. The only other horse that could have been competition was disqualified for some reason…' Narcissa informed her, smiling sweetly. Andromeda frowned. She knew that smile. It was usually only donned when Narcissa had been up to something particularly devious and underhand.

            'Narcissa…' she began suspiciously.

'Not now, the race is starting…' Andromeda couldn't see how she could tell for a few seconds, before she saw the grooms opening stalls and helping the riders onto their steeds. She wondered how many of the competitors could actually see the beasts they were mounting as she squinted to see if she could spot Ted.

            'And they're off!' The commentator announced after the shrill toot of the whistle, his voice slightly worn after a weeks worth of Sonorus charms. The spectators cheered enthusiastically. Andromeda clapped in a ladylike manner. It was hard to get too carried away; the race wasn't particularly exciting. The thestrals were high in the air and all she could make out were the blurred blobs of their riders contorted in strange shapes in the sky. It was rather funny, to be honest. The majority of the audience was paying more attention to the commentator than the race, as they were forced to take his word for what was happening as he shouted observations like,

'Gold Galleon almost unseats his rider,' and 'Look at the wingspan on Fleetfoot, must be three metres!' Andromeda glanced along the row at her friends; Narcissa looked as bored as her, but to her surprise a lot of the others were craning forward eagerly, their heads bobbing up and down as they followed the movements of the race above.

            Andromeda eyed them curiously for a few seconds before leaning to whisper to her younger sister. 'Am I being silly?' she asked 'Or does it look like Bella and the others can actually see the thestrals?' Narcissa looked startled for a second as her gaze moved to consider the faces of those beside her.

            'I don't know,' she answered quietly. 'Maybe… it's hard to tell.'

'Avery can't,' Andromeda said decisively. 'He's looking in a different direction. Nor Wilkes. But the others…'

            Narcissa bit her lip. 'But when has Bella ever seen someone die?' she asked sounding troubled, voicing the thought echoing through Andromeda's mind. Andromeda shook her head in confusion, shivering as the sun momentarily sunk behind a cloud.

            The whistle shrieked again to signify the end of the race. Andromeda only listened half-heartedly as the commentator announced the winner, while the riders touched the ground and dismounted (many of them looking rather relieved). Instead, her gaze was fixed on her sister, whose eyes were bright and cheeks flushed.

            'Good race, was it?' she asked as people began to exit the stands, clasping receipts in their hands as they rushed to claim their winnings.

Bella blinked. 'You should know, you saw as much of it as me,' she answered carelessly.

            'Did I?' Andromeda asked pointedly. Bella's grey eyes narrowed in something that didn't look like confusion and she opened her mouth to reply,

'What are you suggesting?' she began, before Narcissa pulled on her arm.

'Bella come on, mother's waving at us, we'd better go,' she said, her eyes widening as she glanced from one sister to the other.

'Just ignore her,' Bella snapped, not looking away from Andromeda.

'No, come on, we'd better go,' Narcissa repeated. '_Please,_ Bella.'

'Bella,' Rudolphus said suddenly, 'Have you noticed the time?' Bella looked at him sharply and nodded, seeming to comprehend the odd remark.

'See you in a minute,' she told him, before scowling again at Narcissa and stalking off to where their parents were seated farther back. Narcissa tugged at Andromeda, who sent her an equally murderous glare.

            'She was going to tell me something,' she hissed.

'No, she wasn't,' Narcissa replied. 'She was getting angry. You know I hate it when you two fight,' she added pleadingly. Andromeda sighed.

'Besides,' Narcissa added, 'I've been thinking. Perhaps it's that time we were over Aunt Elladora's – you know, years ago, and she beheaded that house elf when we weren't supposed to watch. Remember? Perhaps that's why Bella can – you know. See them.'

Andromeda shook he head. 'No, then we would be able to too. We all saw, you cried for hours afterwards, remember, but you still can't see thestrals and neither can I., nor Sirius or Reg, so it can't be that.' Her voice was getting frantic, so she took a deep breath to calm herself down. Narcissa was looking at her with wide eyes. 'Besides,' she added, 'I think it has to be human death.'

There was a silence. 'Well, perhaps we were wrong,' Narcissa said hesitatingly. 'We could have made a mistake…' her voice trailed off. Andromeda didn't answer; it was obvious that not even Narcissa could delude herself to that extent. They reached their parents and aunt, who was eying them fiercely.

            'Where have you been?' she snapped, then, not waiting for an answer. 'Anyway, we're going home now. I've just sent Kreacher for the carriage.'

'Oh, why?' Narcissa pouted, 'There are lots of things left yet, we've only been here a few hours.'

Her mother eyed her with disapproval. 'Don't whine, Narcissa, I've told you countless times how unbecoming it is. And take that ridiculous thing off your dress, you silly girl, you look like a common muggle.' Narcissa sulkily unfastened her rosette and moved to put it in her handbag, before her mother held out a be-gloved hand imperatively. Her youngest daughter handed the badge over reluctantly as her mother sniffed.

            'You know I don't approve of you competing in things like this,' she said reproachfully. 'You're a Black, you don't need to win competitions to show that you're the best.' Narcissa watched in dismay as her mother tossed the rosette contemptuously onto the grass underfoot.

            'Why are we leaving, mother?' Andromeda asked quickly before her sister said anything in reply.

'The weather's getting awful, I think it's about to storm.' Cassandra relied coolly. Andromeda stared at the heavens in surprise. She had not been aware of the sudden change in the climate, but now she noticed that the sun had still not emerged, to the contrary; the sky was now quite overcast. Clouds hung grey and threatening over the fields as people scurried to shelter, leading someone who was not acquainted with the mysterious ways of British weather to suppose that it was a stormy evening in mid-winter instead of barely five o'clock in July.

            'Have you seen the boys?' Aunt Arachne asked them. 'I sent your sister to look for them but she still hasn't returned.'

            'I saw Sirius a while back,' Narcissa replied sullenly, 'but I haven't seen Reg-'

She was cut off by a sudden scream from the crowd.  The family looked around for the source of the noise; to their right a woman was standing with her hand to her mouth, pointing at the sky. They followed her gaze. Andromeda let out a small gasp of horror. High in the sky above them, a smoky, green signal was lazily unfurling to form the shape of a giant skull, grinning gruesomely down at the crowds below. There was a snake in its mouth.  Andromeda recognized the mark, of course, recognized it from a hundred newspaper reports and whispered stories, but she had never comprehended the enormity of the macabre shape, or realised the terror it could strike before. The crowd around her were petrified; more people were screaming, and others were running wildly away in haphazard directions. Her father was muttering viciously as he set off towards the site directly below the skull. 'Stay here!' he spat towards the girls.

            Andromeda felt Narcissa clutch her elbow. 'Where's Bella?' the younger girl asked frantically. Andromeda's eyes widened, although not for the same reason her sister was worrying. She was pretty sure Bella could take care of herself, besides, she was a pureblood, and everybody knew that these attacks were linked with a cause that supported them. However, she had suddenly thought of someone who was most definitely not a pureblood. _What if Ted...?_

            She glanced towards their mother and aunt. The two women seemed more scared at the location of the tragedy rather than its victims, her aunt had a handkerchief pressed to her mouth and was saying something like, 'I never thought… _here_,' as if she couldn't understand the thoughtlessness of someone who would deign to attack where people like her were situated. Andromeda understood this somewhat, this was different to anything else previously experienced. She knew that they were at war, of course, had accepted subconsciously that someone was at last doing something about 'the problem' as the adults referred to it over polished dinner tables, but this was different and horrifyingly real. Different to smudged pictures accompanying misleading reports in the Daily Prophet, different to owls with black envelopes attached to their legs swooping down in the Great Hall, and the hysterical crying that followed, and different to whispered conversations in the Slytherin common room expressing muted support for those behind the attacks. This was real, and horrifyingly close.

            'Come on,' she whispered. She grabbed Narcissa's hand and pulled her away, ignoring their mother's outraged shouts as they pushed through the frightened throng. The crowd thinned out, as they got closer to the space underneath the mark, as if people were afraid to linger in case they too were attacked. There were a number of Aurors, in their long black cloaks guarding the site, while those spectators a little more ghoulish or macabre than the rest tried to take a peek. Andromeda dragged a reluctant Narcissa closer. 'Who is it?' she asked an elderly looking witch, who had a handkerchief to her eye.

            'The McKinnons,' the woman answered, 'the younger couple – Robert and his wife – Andrea, is it? Oh my goodness….' She dabbed at her eyes again. Andromeda felt a rush of relief too powerful to enable her to speak rush through her. It wasn't Ted after all, she thought, thank Merlin, it wasn't him…

            'The McKinnons?' Narcissa asked breathlessly beside her. 'But they're …'

'I know.' The woman nodded. Andromeda realised what her sister was trying to say with a jolt. The McKinnons were pureblooded. A shock went through her. If He was killing purebloods now, it could just as easily have been one of her friends. It could just as easily have been her. She clasped Narcissa's fingers tighter.

'Perhaps we'd better go back.' she suggested. Narcissa nodded, shaken. Andromeda turned to thank the woman, but she'd disappeared.

            Suddenly a hand squeezed her shoulder.

'Boo!'

Andromeda gasped and whirled round. Bella was standing behind her, an unreadable expression on her pale face.

'Jumpy aren't you?' she taunted. Narcissa's eyes lit up, and she threw her arms around Bella.

'You're alright!' she said happily, her blonde head resting on Bella's shoulder.

'Well of course _I'm_ alright,' Bella drawled.

'I think we've a right to be,' Andromeda said steadily in answer to Bella's earlier question. 'What have you been, anyway?'

'Looking for Rudolphus.' Bella answered. 'I wanted to say goodbye. And then I saw _that,_ and I came to see what had happened.'

'Aunt said you'd gone looking for the boys.' Andromeda said. A flicker of something rose in Bella's eyes, but it was gone in a second.

'That too,' she said easily. She laughed; it was the same laugh Andromeda had heard echoing through her childhood but it seemed different. It rung with a coldness Andromeda had never heard before. 'What's with the inquisition, Meda?' The use of the old nickname gave Andromeda the shivers.

'Nothing,' she said quietly. There was an odd silence between the three girls. Andromeda noticed that Narcissa was still standing next to Bella, eying her curiously, and wanted irrationally to pull her back again.

'_There's_ Rudolphus,' Narcissa said, as he approached them. His eyes shifted between them. 'Bella, what are you doing here?' he asked irritably, ignoring the other two. 'You shouldn't be here.'

'He's right.' Another voice said. 'What _are_ you all doing here?' "Mad-Eye" Moody was staring curtly down at them. Bella's lip curled; they'd all heard their father talking contemptuously about Moody over dinner.

'Oh, nothing,' she answered insolently, 'we were just leaving.' Moody eyes them suspiciously.    

'Let's go back,' Andromeda muttered, reaching out for Narcissa and propelling her along. 'Mother'll be angry.' She didn't say _worried._

'What's wrong?' Narcissa asked as they hurried back towards the stands.

Andromeda looked behind them. Bella and Rudolphus were following at a distance, talking furiously between themselves. A light rain had begun to fall. She began to walk faster.

            'Nothing,' she said. 'Nothing's wrong.'

            'Andromeda, you're pulling my arm off!' Narcissa complained. She stopped and stood still, a slight figure in pink standing in the rain. 'What's _wrong_ with you?' Andromeda stared at her uncomprehendingly. A tumult of thoughts was rushing through her mind; Bella could see thestrals, Bella hadn't taken her gloves off all day, Bella had disappeared before the mark appeared in the sky – but she was alright, that was good… "Of course _I'm_ alright,' Bella had said… Bella could see thestrals…

            'Don't you think it's odd?' Andromeda asked her.

'What's odd?' Narcissa asked impatiently. She was getting drenched. Andromeda checked behind them, Bella and Rudie were almost in earshot. She shook her head hopelessly, not being able to put into words what was going through her mind. She was sure there was something she was missing, some part of the puzzle that when put into place would make everything fit -but she had always been bad at jigsaws.

            'Just…' she began. She looked back again. 'Don't you think it's strange the way Rudie talked to Bella? I mean, his girlfriend suddenly wanders off and the next thing there's a huge mark in the sky and someone's died… but the first thing he says to her is "What are you doing here?" ' Narcissa was staring at her expressionlessly. 

'It's just… well he hardly seemed relieved to see her, did he?' Andromeda finished in confusion.

            '_You_ didn't seem relieved to see her,' Narcissa accused. She had started to walk again, and Andromeda had to run to catch her up. '_You're_ the one that's acting strangely.'

            'I know,' Andromeda said apologetically. 'I'm sorry. But don't you think…'

'_No_!' Narcissa said emphatically. She twirled around again to face her sister. Damp tendrils of hair were sticking to her face and her eyes were stormy. 'Just…don't Andromeda. I don't know what you're trying to say…'

'Neither do I,' Andromeda cut in. Narcissa continued as if she hadn't spoken.

'…But I wish you'd just _shut up_!' she finished harshly.

Andromeda opened her mouth, and then closed it again. She was being stupid, she decided. She was seeing into things when there wasn't anything to see. Narcissa was right, it was Bella, for heavens sake, and Bella – no matter how odd she'd been over the past few weeks (_months_, Andromeda's internal voice argued) was still her sister.

'Alright,' she said in defeat. Narcissa nodded, relieved.

 'Look, there's the carriage,' she said. 'Oh, Merlin, mother's going to kill us…'

They ran towards the carriage, and the scolding that awaited them. This lasted for almost half the ride home, their mother not accepting their excuse that they'd been worried about Bella (who, Andromeda noticed bitterly, for once said nothing in their defence), and promised an unpleasant punishment upon their arrival home.

Andromeda shivered. Her mother had refused to perform a warming charm on either her or Narcissa ("It'll serve you right if you catch a cold!") and she was absolutely freezing. Opposite her, Regulus started to kick his heels mutinously against the seat, but was soon quelled by a look from his mother. Next to him, Sirius was glaring moodily out of the window and the rain that spat down upon the glass disturbing the silence of the carriage.

Narcissa shifted against her, trying to get comfortable; the nine of them were rather crowded in the carriage. Andromeda checked to see if her mother could see her, and accuse her of babying her youngest sister (she couldn't; her parents were the other side of the carriage conferring in whispers, and were separated from her by her uncle, who was rubbing his hands gleefully as he calculated the money he had made) before angling her shoulder so Narcissa could rest against her. Narcissa smiled at her and closed her eyes, tired out. Bella had her eyes closed too, although she didn't seem tired. She looked… _contented _if anything; a small smile was twisting her mouth and her face looked chillingly peaceful. Andromeda stared at her for a moment. Perhaps sensing her gaze, Bella opened her eyes and looked right back, her face emotionless. Guiltily, she tried a small smile, which wasn't returned. Half frightened, Andromeda turned away and stared out of the window. Even now, several miles away, she could still see the gigantic skull high in the sky to the west, grinning mockingly down at them. That must be what irritates the Aurors most, she realised; having a mark that they were unable to dispel reminding everyone of those they had failed to save. She shivered, again; she was terribly cold.    

She pulled her cloak tighter around her while the rain fell outside.


End file.
